Call It Faith
by le.dementor.kiss
Summary: Begins in HBP. Draco has a job to do and he is scared. His parents expect him to complete it, his master expects him to complete it; but what happens when he meets someone who doesn't expect anything from him. Why is he suddenly seeking out Granger and why is he finding himself in the office with Potter and Dumbledore? Thoughts change and people change, Hermione has made this clear


PROLOGUE

Slowly and surely she walked to the man sitting by the lake; a man because he had seen too much, done things that no boy could never (should never) do. This man was sitting slumped on the grass as if overwhelmed with the mere action of sitting by his lonesome. Hermione, however, knew that he was completely exhausted by his mind.

Hermione sat beside him, carefully allowing distance between them so they were not touching but close enough to show her support and softly sighed.

It was early autumn, and the grass had started to collect enough dew that the dampness seeped through her clothes which gave her a slight shiver. The sun peeked out behind the clouds as if illuminating the presence of each other to their respective selves. Whilst the man hung his head from the sun, perhaps subconsciously shying away from anything that inspires lightness - the woman embraced the sun and lifted her head towards the light as if it was calling to her. She closed her eyes and seemed to hesitate on her words.

'You'll get through this,' Hermione said softly without opening her eyes or moving her head away from the light.

The man peeked at her and quickly noted that her eyes were closed. She looked at complete ease with her surroundings and as if she had no care in the world. He envied her.

'And how do you know this, Granger?' The man bitterly asked.

At his tone, she opened her eyes and they darted to her companion. Once their eyes met, his flicked back to his lap where his pale hands were fidgeting with the fabric of his pants. His family ring glinted in the sunlight as if to remind the woman who she was talking to.

'Call it faith.'

'I don't believe in faith,' he growled out, 'I believe in facts and you know as well as I do that the odds are stacking against me.'

Hermione tilted her head and considered his words. Facts. Hermione believed in facts too, in fact they have managed to dictate her life so far and she had always found comfort in facts due to their unchanging nature. Lately, however, she has thrown caution to the wind and has disregarded her facts. True, they have helped not only herself but many others around her - particularly Harry and Ron.

Hermione took offence that this man believed that she had not looked at the facts, and not only looked but analysed every angle of the situation he was in. She was after all rumoured to be the smartest witch of her age. Facts weren't everything though, she too had experienced things that could not only be based upon facts. Luck, faith and just sheer will determines a lot more than she had originally thought.

'Perhaps…But perhaps not. There is a lot of support for you at the moment,' she said and then continued quietly, 'Even if you have not accepted it yet.'

The man sat up quite suddenly and gazed at the lake with a determination that Hermione could relate to. He clenched and unclenched his jaw and, just like her, seemed to hesitate over his words.

'I don't deserve this support, Granger, that's why I haven't accepted it.'

'Doesn't change the facts though,' she said smugly, 'Harry and Dumbledore would not have agreed on divulging information if they didn't support you.'

'Potter,' he spat out, 'Did not agree.'

'However he trusted Dumbledore,' Hermione said quietly, finally giving up on searching his face for any emotion. Quickly she took a quick probe of his mind but showed that was the wrong idea.

'STOP IT!' He shouted and shut his eyes painfully.

His walls within his mind were strong, being taught Occlumency from a young age had it's perks and she had only ever seen his mind once and that when he was caught unaware.

Hermione blushed furiously at that thought and attempted to clear her mind of the direction it was taking, back to that one time…

'I'm sorry! I truly am but I'm trying to support you and you're just acting like a stone!'

Silver orbs met brown orbs.

'I'm not a stone, Granger. I'm capable of feeling,' he sneered at her, 'I'm capable of moving, I'm capable of thinking.'

'What are you thinking about then?'

He looked at her directly and Hermione shifted uncomfortably under his strong gaze. Emotions were clearly swirling beneath those eyes of his and his body moved without thought towards her.

'Everything.'

And then he kissed her.


End file.
